


Easy as Cake

by felicityollies



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Bakery, F/M, First Kiss, First Meetings, Las Vegas, Las Vegas Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 17:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13127976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felicityollies/pseuds/felicityollies
Summary: Felicity’s least favorite things in the world are vague customers and customers who ask for cakes for impromptu weddings. It happens to be her luck that Oliver Queen is both and he’s calling her bakery.





	Easy as Cake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sadfangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadfangirl/gifts).



> Happy holidays everyone! This was my piece for Olicity Secret Santa this year, dedicated to Alison (sadfangirl05)!

  
[art by pleasantfanandstudent [x](http://pleasantfanandstudent.tumblr.com/post/168956758483/my-edit-for-easy-as-cake-by-felicityollies)]

* * *

“Smoak Cakes, this is Felicity, how can I help you?”

“I need a wedding cake in five hours.”

“F-five hours?” Felicity choked out.

“Shotgun wedding,” the man on the other line said as if it explained everything.

“Vegas,” she sighed heavily, “What kind of wedding cake? What kind of things do the Bride and Groom like?”

“Uh chocolate cake,” he said, “Just make it… I don’t know… wintery.”

She pinched the bridge of her nose, “I can do that,” she said, though she wanted to throttle the guy.

Obviously, she wanted him as a customer, but shotgun weddings and vague customers were her least favorite.

“How many tiers? And what kind of frosting?” 

“Two,” he said, “No… three… and I don’t know, the good kind.”

“Okay,” she reached for a pad of paper and actually began writing the information down, “Chocolate cake, three tiers, buttercream frosting, and wintery theme?”

“Yep.”

“Where do I deliver this?”

“Armond’s Chapel on fourth street at three.”

Now for the part where these shotgun wedding customers usually hung up on her. She typed everything into her computer and rung up the price. It was more expensive to get a cake this short of notice, but no one ever seemed to realize this.

“That’s going to be three hundred dollars even, Mr….”

“Queen, Oliver Queen, and will you take cash?”

Her mouth fell open a little, “Uh yeah sure. Must have hit it big at the casino, huh?”

He laughed, “Something like that.”

* * *

Felicity worked the entire five hours pretty much on her own. Her mother had her own things to work on and the few staff they did have on hand at their small bakery were also busy. She leaned over the cake with her pastry bag full of red buttercream frosting. With a delicate touch, she created little poinsettias all over the white wedding cake. Flowers and fancy decorations weren’t very interesting to her. She preferred the much more complex and challenging cakes. Especially when they involved some kind of tech. Whether it looked like a piece of technology or actually involved a moving object, she loved it.

But she wasn’t going to screw up a three hundred dollar cake.

“Felicity,” Donna burst into the kitchen, “It’s almost three.”

“Shit,” Felicity muttered.

She finished the last flower and grabbed onto some edible glitter. Carefully, she sprinkled silver glitter over the cake before tossing everything aside. Her jeans and t-shirt were covered in flour and other cake ingredients. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail. She didn’t look very presentable, but it would have to do.

“Drive careful,” Donna kissed her cheek.

“I always do,” she lifted the heavy cake and slowly carried it towards her car.

* * *

“I can’t believe you two,” Oliver sighed.

“You didn’t have to be here,” Roy muttered.

Thea smacked him in the arm, “We need a witness.”

Oliver rolled his eyes at his little sister. Truth be told, he was happy for her. Roy was a good guy, even if he was just a mechanic. Plus, Thea would be under their mother’s judging gaze instead of him for awhile. He was the older sibling, he was supposed to have finished college, started his career, and be in the verge of getting married by now. Instead, he was a college dropout, had no idea what he was going to do with his life, and his last girlfriend dumped him on his ass.

“Thea Queen and Roy Harper?” someone from inside the chapel called.

He followed his sister and soon-to-be brother-in-law inside and sat down. The ceremony was quick, thank god. They said their vows, exchanged their rings, and Oliver promptly looked away when they kissed.

“Alright, alright, let’s get out of here,” he muttered, standing up.

He led them out back where the chapel had a small area set up for receptions. Or reception-like get togethers after the weddings. He spotted a short blonde setting up a cake on one of the tables.

“Felicity?” he called.

She startled and turned, “Oh! Hi, you must be Oliver.”

He moved his eyes over her. She was messy to say the least. He could tell she had just come from the bakery, but there was something cute about all the mess.

“That’s me and this would be the bride and groom,” he gestured to Thea and Roy.

“Congratulations,” Felicity moved out of the way of the cake.

He noticed she had set up a knife, plates, and forks as well. The cake itself was beautiful. Only the best for his little sister.

“You got us a cake!” Thea squealed, “It’s gorgeous!”

“It’s not some rich people flavor like champagne is it?” Roy scrunched up his nose.

Felicity frowned and shook her head, “It’s chocolate and vanilla frosting.”

“Yes,” Roy said, dragging out the s.

Oliver rolled his eyes again, “Anyway,” he said, pulling his wallet out, “Thanks for making my sister’s wedding day special,” he decided it felt like showing off.

He flashed his cards and pulled out an extra hundred for her trouble. And because she was cute as hell.

“You don’t have to do that,” she tried to give the money back.

“But I want to,” he said.

She shook her head, “No, I mean it,” she pushed the extra money back into his hand.

He frowned, not understanding why she wouldn’t want it. Usually flaunting money and spending it did good things for him. She seemed taken aback by it. He cleared his throat and put it and his wallet away.

Felicity turned away from him towards Thea and Roy, “I’m so glad they like it,” she said, watching them shove cake into each other’s mouths.

“Yeah, me too,” he said, “You did a great job.”

He dragged his eyes over her backside. Her jeans were fairly tight, hugging her hips and ass very nicely.

“How about a date?” he asked.

“Wh-what?” she whipped around.

“Well, you wouldn’t let me pay you more…”

“So my choices are a hundred dollars or a date with you?”

He opened his mouth and closed it tight, pressing his lips together. His brow crinkled, that was not what he meant and he was sure he was about to be turned down for money. Not something he was used to. It was a strange and almost embarrassing feeling.

“I guess since this was my last cake of the day, I could humor you,” she giggled.

He perked up immediately, “Really?”

“Yeah if you don’t mind the flour,” she smacked her jeans, making the flour rise off her clothes.

“And the frosting on your nose?”

She blushed and wiped at her nose.

He chuckled. Yep, she was the cutest.

* * *

Felicity didn’t really know why she agreed to go on a date with Oliver. He was cute, sure. Okay, he was handsome. Hot even with his tight black shirt, showing off his muscles, and his dark jeans. But he didn’t seem like her kind of guy. He flaunted his money like it was no big deal. Obviously, he hadn’t won his money at the casino, with the rich people comment that the groom made and the cards in Oliver’s wallet. She hadn’t grown up with money and had worked hard to build up her company with her mother. Worked hard to keep Donna from having to work eighty hours a week as a waitress.

Some weeks were still hard, but dammit she was proud of herself and her mother for what they had accomplished.

Then there were people like Oliver, who truthfully helped her business run, but that didn’t mean she had to like just how much they threw their money around.

Still, there was some part of her that wanted to give him a chance. The part that saw something underneath that pretty rich boy face. The guy that thought of his little sister’s feelings and wanted to see her happy. If the date didn’t go well, it didn’t go well, and she didn’t have to see him again.

“We can just leave them here,” he said, nodding to his sister and brother-in-law.

She raised a brow, “If you’re sure.”

“They don’t even know we’re here.”

She shook her head and led him to her little car, “Uh…”

“I’ll be fine,” he muttered, sliding into the front seat.

She watched him scrunch down in her car and couldn’t stop the giggle that fell from her lips. “Where are we going?” she asked, starting up the car.

“You’re the Vegas girl, you tell me.”

She scoffed, “So where are you from then?”

“Starling City up in Washington.”

“Did you come all the way down here just to see your sister off?”

He laughed, “Yeah.”

“That’s nice of you.”

Felicity wasn’t sure where she was going to take them, but she figured if they drove around and talked a bit it wouldn’t hurt anything.

“So… a bakery,” he said.

“Mhmm, my mom and I own it.”

“That’s cool.”

“What do you do?” she asked.

“Nothing right now,” he sighed, “Mom wants me to take over the family business, but…”

“Not your thing?”

“Stuffy business suits and old farts… nah.”

She laughed, “That does sound boring.”

Finally, she pulled up to a small mom and pop cafe.

He leaned forward in his seat and read the name, “Why not just Starbucks?”

“I prefer the little places,” she said.

“Gotcha.”

“I’m sure you’ll find something to do, by the way,” she said as they walked inside, “Do you have any ideas?”

“Not yet, but it’s nice someone believes in me.”

She frowned, wondering what he meant by that.

“What do you suggest?” he nodded to the menu, hanging in front of them, promptly changing the subject.

“They have spectacular coffee, but late nights are perfect for hot chocolate,” she said, “And it’s the real stuff. Gourmet hot chocolate. Not that sad stuff in the bag. Do you even have the stuff in the bag or are you too rich for that?” she teased.

His mouth fell open, but he laughed, “I have had regular hot chocolate before.”

“I was just checking. You seem like a guy that’s very particular about what he puts in his body. Now me on the other hand, I’m not as picky about what I put inside my body….”

His brows went up and he smirked wide.

“Not like that.”

“I’m not judging.”

She smacked him in the arm, “Anyway, I suggest the cinnamon…”

He laughed again and ordered two of the cinnamon hot chocolates, paying for them without even giving her a second to offer.

“You didn’t have to do that.”

“It’s a date. I wanted to pay.”

She narrowed her eyes at him.

“Next time you can pay.”

“Next time?”

He paused and his expression dropped, “Uh well…”

“It’s fine,” she muttered.

They took their hot chocolate to a table in the corner of the cafe. Everything was so quiet and cozy. She knew the couple who owned the place; the man was Jewish, so there were plenty of blue and silver decorations everywhere as well as a little Menorah on the counter. His wife however celebrated Christmas and put a mini tree next to it. Felicity thought it was adorable.

“This place is nice,” Oliver said quietly.

“Yeah, I really like it.”

She looked up at him and watched as he took a drink of his hot chocolate. He closed his eyes and hummed happily.

“This…. is so good,” he licked the whipped cream off his lips.

“Better than the stuff your housemaid makes?”

“How did you….”

She shook her head.

He grumbled quietly, “Her name is Raisa and she’s a very nice woman.”

She giggled and took her own drink. The chocolate and cinnamon danced on her tongue. “Mmm,” she moaned.

She licked her lips, but Oliver leaned in close, “You missed some,” he wiped at the corner of her lip.

Her cheeks burned a bright pink. He was so close to her. His thumb gently swiping across her lower lip. He leaned in further, but left enough space for her to make the decision. She hesitated, but only a moment before meeting him the rest of the way. Slowly and sweetly, he kissed her. His hand moved up to rest against the back of her neck, cradling her gently. He kissed her lower lip again and she swore she felt a spark between them. It made her lips buzz.

She pulled back first, taking in a deep breath.

“Couldn’t wait until the date was over?” she asked.

“You kissed me,” he teased.

She bit her lower lip and blushed, “It was a very nice kiss.”

Felicity was not used to letting guys make her feel so flustered. So happy. Oliver was not her usual type, but he was fun. He was sweet and handsome. She leaned in again and stole another kiss. God, what was she doing? He wasn’t even from Las Vegas. But no one said they couldn’t have fun before he left.

When they pulled apart again, he leaned back further.

“Hot chocolate… is uh… getting cold,” he mumbled.

“Yeah,” she nodded.

They both took a drink and sat in the silence for a moment, but it wasn’t awkward.

“Maybe…” she started to say, “Maybe you could stay in Vegas for another day or two?”

“How did you know I was supposed to leave tomorrow?”

“A good guess.”

He smiled, “I think I can hang back for a bit.”

“Good,” she said, “But if you’re going to hang out with me you have to stop trying to pay for everything.”

“Do I get another kiss in exchange?” he waggled his eyebrows.

“We’ll see.”


End file.
